


Опала

by Alnaira



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: F/F, PWP, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герцогиня хочет трон Страны Чудес, Королева воздает ей по заслугам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опала

Герцогиня расправила широкие белые юбки, придирчиво оглядела вышивку – последнего портного, испортившего её наряды, она велела сварить заживо. Новый так трясся за свою никчемную жизнь, что скорее бы убил всю свою семью, чем сделал неверный стежок. Он достаточно налюбовался на лохмотья кожи своего предшественника, убранные под стекло.  
Её Червонное Величество королева Страны Чудес соизволила одарить Герцогиню аудиенцией. Надменная сука вечность просидела, не вспоминая о ней, второй по знатности особе, между прочим, а вот теперь сюрприз. Аудиенция. Что ж, она, Герцогиня, будет снисходительна к чужой глупости, ибо это одно из главнейших достоинств благородной дамы.  
Дворец переменился. Прожилки мрамора на лестницах стали выпуклыми, точно вздувшиеся вены. Колонны побелели, изогнувшись, и теперь напоминали кости. Красный сделался ярче, растекся всеми своими оттенками; со смутным отвращением Герцогиня подумала о крови. Неужто Червонная Королева, законная властительница Страны Чудес, свихнулась?  
О, как чудно, мурлыкнула про себя Герцогиня. Никто не потерпит безумную королеву, а второй высочайший титул принадлежит кое-кому другому… Она уже знала, как справится с Белым Королем. Шлюх, сменявшихся рядом с ним, не считали, не запоминали имен. Ублюдку нужна достойная супруга. Королева Красного и Белого, повелительница Страны Чудес, урожденная Герцогиня.  
Оставшись довольной платьем, она прошла мимо стражников, распахнувших огромные двустворчатые двери. В тронном зале было столько красного, что невыносимо резало глаза. Только сила воли удержала Герцогиню от невольных слез. Вскинув подбородок, она посмотрела в сторону трона и содрогнулась.  
\- Герцогиня, моя дорогая подруга, - сказала огромная куча щупалец.  
Склизкая розово-алая тварь, казалось, заполнила собой все пространство. Она была похожа на мозг, покинувший черепную коробку, и еще сочащийся свежей кровью. Щупальца задвигались, тонкие, длинные. Одно из них проворно доползло до Герцогини, поднялось перед ней, почти касаясь лица.  
\- Ваше Величество, - с достоинством выговорила она и сделала книксен.   
\- До меня дошли слухи, будто ты недовольна тем, что я делаю, - щупальце вскинулось встревоженной змеей. Герцогиня увидела присоски по его краям, как у морского чудовища. – Это правда?  
\- Это ложь, Ваше Величество!  
\- Разумеется, это ложь, - мягким, воркующим голосом сказала тварь. – Ты посмела солгать мне!   
Щупальце ударило Герцогиню по лицу. Нос обдало теплом, меж сломанных хрящей захлюпала кровь, пришлось дышать через рот. То, что было Червонной Королевой, зашевелилось, шагнуло вперед. Щупальца схватили Герцогиню, и та завизжала, уподобившись низкорожденной бабе. Юбки задрались, кружево панталон плотно прижало к промежности.   
\- Отныне ты будешь знать свое место.  
Герцогиня открыла рот, чтобы закричать, оправдаться, но щупальце ворвалось внутрь, заполнило глотку и дошло до желудка. Она задергалась, давясь, задыхаясь, теряя сознания, и мерзкий отросток вдруг оставил её. Герцогиню стошнило на шитый золотом лиф платья, полупереваренная баранина уютно легла в ложбинку между грудей. Слезы текли по её лицу, мешаясь с рвотой, косметика смазалась.   
\- Грязная свинья, - Червонная Королева засмеялась звонко и переливчато. – Вот кто ты на самом деле, моя дорогая подруга.   
Герцогиня тоненько запищала, когда щупальца развели ей ноги. Меж бедер устроилась толстая скользкая мерзость, размером куда больше, чем игрушки, которыми она иногда баловалась. Отросток вошел в неё прямо через ткань, и Герцогиня закричала в голос. Щупальце мерно двигалось туда-сюда, раздвигая плоть. Покрасневшая кожа обтянула его туго, как перчатка. Герцогиня слабо всхлипывала; её дергало навстречу твари и что самое ужасное, самое унизительное – через боль и ужас пробивалось наслаждение.   
Оно росло, разбухало; тоненькое щупальце легло на низ живота, защекотало там, другое снова поднялось ко рту, скользнуло между губ, и Герцогиня его облизала. Вкус сырой рыбы впитался в язык. Отросток, орудовавший в огромной окровавленной дырке, вдруг замер, и Герцогиню выгнуло дугой. Она билась, сжимая ноги вокруг щупальца, горло трясло в бессвязном лепете.   
Наконец Герцогиня затихла. Отросток с хлюпаньем вышел из неё, следом потекло. Червонная Королева брезгливо вытерла щупальца о некогда белое платье и вновь сложилась в однородную розовую массу. Герцогиня тяжело, прерывисто дышала. Еще никогда ей не было так хорошо… Хотелось спать, а потом ужинать – мясом с кровью, в овощах, и запить все вином. Этот жалкий шлюхин сын еще пожалеет, что испортил наряд самой Герцогине! О да, пожалеет.


End file.
